


Accepting the Gift

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There weren't a lot of things that Lex had thought he'd never do in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accepting the Gift

**Author's Note:**

> For [Clexmas True Love](http://clexmas.livejournal.com/93197.html), cross-posted there.
> 
> Prompt: Gift

## Accepting the Gift

There weren't a lot of things that Lex had thought he'd never do in his life. 

Being trained in the arts of war with gifts of Troy and Machiavelli at a young age had broken a lot of the innocence most people had. He knew that everybody had a price and a limit and that nobody could resist torture or gifts for long. Even he. 

So it was better for him to stay on the other side of that desk and be the one giving and not the one receiving either of those. His father re-taught him those lessons often enough that he was never allowed the luxury to forget.

Overall, Lex preferred to give gifts. Gifts didn't leave blood behind, either physical or metaphoric. Most people were even happy about the gifts. It was rare that he had the gifts driven back and left in his driveway. Or torn into scrapes of paper and let fall upon the ground. Or rejected before he even had a chance to give them. 

Maybe Mr. Kent knew what the other side of the gifts were. Clark, however, patently didn't. He was right up there with his big green eyes (shouldn't they be blue? to go with the innocent looks?) and woeful expressions that turned into brilliant smiles with flashing white teeth. But then, he didn't take the gifts either. Lex gave him gifts and Clark shifted his feet uncomfortably, or gave the gifts to another. No gift Lex gave him ever stayed long in Clark's hands. Maybe it was how he stayed so pure.

In front of Lex's desk, Clark shuffled his feet and looked hopeful.

Lex poked at the package in front of him. "For me?" he repeated again.

There came the smile. "Yeah." And the bashfulness. "I know it's not much..."

"It's perfect," Lex interrupted quickly.

"You haven't even opened it, Lex," Clark pointed out with some exasperation.

It didn't matter. It didn't matter at all. Clark had Lex's number, even if Clark didn't know it, and Lex was on the other side and didn't mind.

With a breath as he fell, Lex opened his gift.

 

END


End file.
